(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle accessories and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to hand grip material used for covering one end of vehicle gear shift, a steering wheel and other items handled inside a vehicle.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of gear shift knobs and steering wheel covers. Various steering wheel covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,314 to Strongwater and U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,382 to Snooks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,776 to Strongwater, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,713 to Park, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,318 to Franz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,298 to Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,799 to Lin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,154 to Jacinth.
None of the prior art steering wheel covers and gear shift knobs provide the unique features and structure of the subject invention as described herein.